


Затишье

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Foot Fetish, Genderswap, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Глупо было даже думать, что он справится с искушением.





	Затишье

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: гендерсвитч, горизонтальный инцест, первый раз, намек на футфетиш  
> Примечание: продолжение драббла ["Мотылёк"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552987)

— И ты действительно этого хочешь?

Старый замок скрипел, лязгал, но не поддавался. Махнув рукой, Тесей наставил на него палочку, потом бросил ненужный больше ключ в карман пиджака.

— А почему нет? — Артемида первой перешагнула порог дома и развернулась — свободное движение, даже почти размашистое. — Ты же умеешь обращаться с гиппогрифами. Не говори, что всё забыл.

Она качнула чемоданом, который после одной из недавних поездок не просто всюду таскала с собой, но старалась вообще не выпускать из рук. Тесей бы не удивился, узнав, что она и спит с ним — со своим зверинцем — в обнимку. А ещё…

— Что? — Словно подслушав его мысли, она опустила чемодан на пол. — Ты так смотришь…

— Ты так загорела, — он старался говорить ровно. Стоит чуть перебрать с беспокойством, допустить намёк на обвиняющий тон — и она начнёт защищаться, закроется. Она всегда терпеть не могла попытки указывать ей, как вести себя, или лезть в её жизнь. — Стала совсем золотая. — Зайдя, Тесей сразу же машинально зажёг лампы в прихожей, и яркий тёплый свет этот загар отлично подчёркивал. Волосы тоже отливали золотом — посветлели, как всегда случалось с ними обоими после регулярных солнечных ванн. — И это всего за месяц. Ты ведь сказала перед отъездом, что снова собираешься в Китай, разве нет?

Артемида беззаботно пожала плечами, зажигая остальные светильники, над лестницей и в коридоре, ведущем на кухню.

— Где Китай, там и Индия недалеко.

— О да, это ведь такие маленькие страны. Всего-то пара прыжков, чтобы пересечь обе.

— Знаешь, в это время года на юге Китая тоже жарко и солнечно. Я могла бы просто сослаться на это и не говорить ничего лишнего. — Она вернулась за чемоданом. Тесей ждал объяснений, и она, заметив это, тряхнула головой: — Как-нибудь расскажу. Позже. Сначала надо посмотреть, что там с маминым гиппогрифом.

— Для начала я должен понять, почему я провожу свой единственный отпуск здесь, с тобой, — проворчал Тесей.

Всё так же беззаботно Артемида глянула на него через плечо. “Мы оба знаем почему”, — говорила её улыбка. Рыжие кудри растрепались, наполовину закрыли шею. Тесей сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ.

Он сможет устоять. Он справится.

Грифонник располагался на другой стороне участка, возле самой опушки. Тесей не мог вспомнить, когда его перенесли. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда был здесь в последний раз. Это место давно уже вызывало у него смешанные чувства. На лето в старый дом обычно перебиралась вся семья, и маленькая Артемида вместе с матерью пропадала в грифоннике или в лесу — или в полях, где-то ниже по течению обмелевшей реки. Тесей сперва помогал, потом стал приезжать только на выходные, предпочитая уделять больше времени собственной работе, появлялся всё реже и реже, почти не видел родных и совсем не встречал сестру; и когда в один из спонтанных визитов навстречу ему вышла высокая загорелая девушка, Тесей сперва её не узнал. Кажется, это было незадолго до начала войны.

— Тесей? — Высокая и золотокожая, она смотрела на него и улыбалась уголком рта. Рядом возвышался гиппогриф тёмно-серой с серебром масти — взрослый уже, с крупным клювом, массивный, величественно поводящий головой; поглядывал на Тесея надменно — как и все они. Мать вечно изобретала какие-то чары, магическую сбрую, пыталась укротить этих тварей, чтобы любой мог вести их в поводу. Артемида просто звала их, и они послушно шли следом. Так, во всяком случае, это выглядело со стороны. Шрамы, оставшиеся от работы с ними — на предплечье, несколько, разного размера, и след на шее, под волосами, и рубец под ключицей, куда её клюнул детёныш, тогда ещё ростом всего лишь ей по плечо, — она обычно не показывала.

— Задумался?

— Немного. — Он по привычке положил руки на пояс. Пиджак, пожалуй, стоило снять. — Что-нибудь выяснила? Или всё ещё нужна моя помощь?

Всё так же улыбаясь, Артемида ловко завязала волосы в хвост и обернулась к гиппогрифу.

— Да и — да. Похоже, наш приятель совершенно здоров, но…

— Твой приятель, — поправил Тесей. Она бросила на него смеющийся взгляд.

— Как скажешь.

“Мне-то не лги”, — говорили глаза. Тесей сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Собираешься его выгулять?

— Именно. — Она бросила ботинки на траву и закатала свободные льняные брюки до колен. На левой ноге, с внутренней стороны голени, появился свежий шрам, тёмный и почти гладкий. — Уверена, никакая это не болезнь, как мама считает, а обыкновенная хандра. Кто-то попросту застоялся. Но ты подожди здесь, хорошо? Если что-то пойдёт не так, тогда поможешь.

Едва дождавшись кивка, она вскочила верхом — легко, как птица на ветку вспорхнула — и сжала бока гиппогрифа коленями. Он снялся с места почти без разбега, сразу же расправил широкие крылья, ловя встречный ветер; поднялся по дуге.

Дом стоял на возвышении, по склону которого струился зелёный луг. Поодаль блестела излучина реки. Гиппогрифов, оставшихся от прежнего табуна, мать давно уже перевезла в другое место, и бывшие охотничьи угодья свободно зарастали каждое лето. Травы медленно колыхались, порой по ним, как по водной глади, пробегала мелкая рябь; солнце, высоко висевшее в безоблачной синеве, мягко грело. Устроившись на чуть выступающем из земли валуне, Тесей бездумно рассматривал знакомый с детства пейзаж. Мерно, усыпляюще стрекотали кузнечики.

Гиппогриф заложил размашистый полукруг и опустился в самом низу склона. Артемида спрыгнула и побежала по пыльной, не до конца заросшей тропинке. Расстёгнутая блузка в старомодном магловском стиле выбилась из-за пояса и белым крылом хлопала за спиной. Гиппогриф помчался рядом, взрывая траву когтистыми передними лапами. В конце пробежки Артемида вскинула руки, и он круто развернулся, взметнув изумрудные конфетти; остановившись, припал на лапы, подставил ей шею. Они снова поднялись в воздух, чтобы сделать новый неполный круг.

Немного понаблюдав за этими играми, Тесей сполз в траву и улёгся, подложив руки под голову. Из-за горизонта понемногу наползали маленькие кудрявые облачка, и он лениво следил за ними из-под ресниц. Было так тихо и сонно, и пахло нагретой землёй — будто вернулся назад лет на двенадцать. Домой. Артемида с гиканьем носилась внизу, как делала когда-то, совсем девчонкой, но звук словно долетал откуда-то издалека.

Из лёгкого, призрачного полусна его вырвало раздавшееся совсем рядом хлопанье крыльев. По лицу заметались тени, и он сел, всматриваясь в чуть расплывающийся силуэт. Артемида скатилась со спины гиппогрифа, пошатнулась, едва устояв на ногах; помахала беззаботно. Тесей поднялся.

— Это всё на сегодня?

— Да, — выдохнула она хрипловато, одной рукой оттягивая высокий воротник блузки. Другой край завернулся на сторону. — Осталось почистить малыша — и нырнуть в ванну. И уборка.

Рыжие кудри сбились набок, растрепались; глаза блестели. Всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, она жестом показала Тесею, что он может идти, и, поманив гиппогрифа, зашагала к грифоннику. Тесей подхватил свой пиджак и её ботинки и стал неторопливо, почти смакуя каждый шаг, подниматься к дому.

Весь вечер она чем-то грохотала на втором этаже. Потом шуршала. Будто не мебель переставляла и шторы чистила, а вила гнездо… впрочем, учитывая её привычки, Тесей бы этому не удивился.

— Собираешься здесь задержаться? — спросил он, когда Артемида наконец спустилась вниз.

— Это всего на пару недель. — Она небрежным взмахом погасила танцующий в камине голубоватый волшебный огонь. Из металлической коробочки сбоку от решётки потянулись поленья, стали укладываться в топку. — Мои соседи-маглы постоянно жаловались на шум, и я съехала с квартиры. Я всё равно собиралась снова уезжать, теперь уже надолго; когда вернусь, просто найду другое жильё и всё обустрою получше. Там даже с расширением пространства недостаточно места для всех животных, если ещё и с запасами корма для каждого.

— Ты пропустила ужин, кстати.

— Я не голодна. — Она рухнула на диван — не слишком изящно, но почти беззвучно. Домашние туфли остались на полу.

Тесей сдвинулся в самый угол, освобождая для неё больше места.

— Набегалась? — спросил он с насмешливым сочувствием. Обычный огонь в камине уже разгорелся, и она снова казалась статуэткой из красноватого золота.

— Да, ноги гудят. Надо было хорошенько погонять Архимеда, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. — Она откинула голову, на секунду прикрывая глаза. — Похоже, ему всего лишь нужно почаще разминать лапы, а не только крылья. Но я ещё завтра за ним послежу.

Одна из книг снялась с полки, но, подлетев ближе, повисла в воздухе. Артемида подтянулась на локтях, оперевшись спиной на большую подушку, которую Тесей заранее принёс и немного подправил магией, зная, что сестра захочет занять это место. Очень тонкий, почти прозрачный шёлковый пеньюар, чуть выше талии перехваченный поясом на манер мужского халата, распахнулся, открывая нижний край такой же тонкой и слишком короткой сорочки. Стараясь не смотреть на обнажённые ноги, Тесей слегка развернул книгу, чтобы прочесть заголовок — “Методы обнаружения оборотня и способы охоты”, имени автора не разобрать, — и Артемида всё-таки взяла её в руки. Пару секунд она смотрела на обложку, озадаченно сдвинув брови, потом отправила книгу обратно.

— Перепутала, наверное. Ты не видел “Справочник зельевара”?

— Он дома хранится. В Лондоне, я имею в виду. У тебя же есть свой?..

— Он где-то в чемодане, я ещё не все вещи разобрала. — Артемида рассеянно вздохнула. — Жаль, я хотела сразу кое-что уточнить.

Подчиняясь зову палочки, откуда-то выпорхнул дневник, небрежно заложенный карандашом. Артемида отлистала пару страниц назад и задумчиво прикусила губу, перечитывая собственные записи. Тесей придвинулся — он хотел думать, что незаметно, но она явно уловила движение и, вытянувшись, закинула ноги ему на колени. Безотказная стратегия. Он почувствовал себя глупо, как, наверное, чувствовал бы любой, сам загнавший себя в ловушку. Артемида чуть повернулась, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы держать дневник одной рукой, и тело под текучим шёлком изогнулось ещё изящнее, очертания проступили отчётливее. Тесей со вздохом закрыл глаза и, обхватив любезно подставленные ступни, стал осторожно разминать. Не стоило даже надеяться, что он сможет противостоять по-настоящему.

— Завтра мне нужно будет ненадолго вернуться в Лондон. — Кожа на подъёме была сухой и тонкой; выступали сосуды. Один даже можно было ощутить пальцами. — Я забыл взять кое-какие бумаги.

— Ты же в отпуске.

Связки, идущие от больших пальцев вверх, были сильно натянуты, и Артемида вздрагивала, когда он пытался на них нажимать. Тесей оставил их в покое и перебрался к лодыжкам.

— Ты же знаешь, что это фикция. Авроры не отдыхают, особенно глава департамента. — Он старался растирать осторожно, чтобы не сделать ей больно; пальцем поглаживал шрам возле сустава. — К тому же это всего лишь архивное дело, надо проверить, нет ли там знакомых по нынешним происшествиям лиц.

— Всегда в работе, да? — Артемида зачеркнула и переписала пару фраз, затем перевернула страницу. В отсветах пламени повёрнутое почти в профиль лицо казалось изменчивым и как будто не совсем настоящим.

— Как и ты. — Тесей поднялся немного выше. Пришлось наклониться и подобрать под себя ногу, чтобы удобнее было держать равновесие.

Теперь её ступни были тёплыми и понемногу расслаблялись; он закатал рукава рубашки, чтобы почаще касаться их голой кожей, и принялся с некоторым усилием разминать плотные икры. На ощупь её стройные, прекрасно обрисованные ноги были как натянутые струны.

— Я не всегда занята одной только работой. — Сделав пометку, она закрыла дневник и опустила его на пол. Когда она уронила руку вдоль тела, верх пеньюара тоже разошёлся, обнажив глубокий вырез сорочки, усыпанную веснушками кожу — полоску, не тронутую загаром, — и полупрозрачные кружева. Тесей мог бы поклясться, что под вышитой тканью, под наслоениями этих кружев выступают затвердевшие соски. Тёмно-рыжие, как у него самого.

Снова вздохнув, прерывисто, сухо, он наклонился и ненавязчиво потянул Артемиду к себе, так что колени улеглись ему на бедро; попытался прижаться к ним грудью, привычно обхватывая рукой. При этом он ещё придвинулся, и Артемида, немного поёрзав, просто перекинула ноги через его собственные. Очень бережно он стал разминать твёрдые мышцы, пока ещё ненамного выше колен.

— Как там твоя будущая книга?

— Не могу сказать, что успешно. — Она делала вид, что не замечает его взгляд — но губы, как и у него, слегка пересохли. На щеках появился румянец, похожий на тёмное золото из-за загара. — Я словно боюсь начинать — нет ничего, что напоминало бы черновик, одни заметки. Может, в этом путешествии получится написать. Я на это рассчитываю.

Согнувшись, Тесей потёрся щекой о её колени, поцеловал угловатый выступ сустава. Артемида чуть шире развела ноги, и он сдвинул ладони, неторопливо массируя внутреннюю сторону бедра. Он уже не торопился, растягивая предвкушение, поддразнивая её не меньше, чем себя. Когда пальцы, как бы невзначай поддев кружевной край сорочки, задели жёсткие завитки волос, он понял, что на ней нет другого белья. Палочка лежала на спинке дивана и объяснить исчезновение не могла — значит, его и не было. Тесей прикусил губу. Артемида наконец-то смотрела на него, и он улыбнулся ей, едва дыша. Она погладила его по руке кончиками пальцев, будто поощряя; вытянула ногу, отводя её чуть дальше, раскрываясь. Он придержал колено, чтобы не соскальзывало, немного неловко, продолжая при этом легонько разминать бедро с внешней стороны, а другой рукой прошёлся по внутренней, остановился у паха, прижав ладонь плотнее. Артемида едва заметно усмехнулась, словно говоря: я знаю, что ты делаешь, — и он сдался, тронул влажную, приоткрытую для него вульву, медленно повёл пальцами вверх. Артемида беззвучно вздохнула и, уронив голову, закрыла глаза.

Смазки оказалось вполне достаточно, но он не стал рисковать и лишь продолжал поглаживать и потирать снаружи, наслаждаясь ощущением горячей податливой плоти под пальцами. Рот Артемиды приоткрылся, дыхание постепенно становилось громче. Тесей заставил её развести ноги шире и наклонился, сместившись. Он и хотел бы сперва подразнить её — дыханием, невесомыми, едва обозначенными прикосновениями, — но на голову неожиданно властно легла рука. Он просто не мог устоять перед таким однозначным приказом. Артемида охотно подалась навстречу языку, немного направила, придерживая за волосы. Тесей ощутил собственное возбуждение как никогда остро; он почти упивался неприятными ощущениями — от мешающей одежды, от невозможности немедленно получить разрядку, — но потом Артемида сдавленно всхлипнула, и он обо всём забыл.

Она была сладковатой и пряной; и восхитительно, почти невыносимо горячей. Руку не убирала, оттягивая волосы до приятной боли; бесцеремонно подталкивала, когда он забирал слишком высоко, и Тесей послушно спускался, снова и снова слизывал обильно выступающую смазку, обводил языком вход, с нажимом, будто пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Ему казалось, что набухший клитор начинает пульсировать, стоит задеть его кончиком языка. А может, и не казалось: от каждого прикосновения к нему Артемида вздрагивала и приподнимала бёдра. Нежный, диковатый запах ласкал обоняние.

Рот начинал неметь, но остановиться она не позволяла. Пальцы в волосах с силой сжимались. Тесей повёл головой, пытаясь освободиться, и хватка ослабла. В благодарность он коротко прижался губами к припухшим складкам, потом потёрся носом, получив в ответ удивлённый звук, и вновь принялся лизать — так быстро, как только мог. Артемида перекинула ногу через его плечо и выгнула спину. Она так часто дышала, что он бросил старания подражать этому ритму и просто стал нажимать сильнее, всё-таки добавив пальцы. Она выпустила его, схватилась за спинку, уронив палочку за диван, и с долгим выдохом изогнулась, так что несколько секунд Тесей не видел её лица. Подушечки обожгло, когда она сжала кончики пальцев внутри себя.

Он подождал, пока она не перестанет вздрагивать, только потом поднял голову; медленно вытащил пальцы, напоследок проведя снизу вверх, как в начале. Приподнялся на руках, придвигаясь. Он только сейчас заметил, что направлявшая его рука обнажена, а рукав пеньюара скомкан возле загорелого, веснушчатого плеча. Тесей бездумно поцеловал кривой след на этом плече и посмотрел на сестру. Поймав взгляд, она легонько кивнула и опустила руки, взялась за пояс брюк.

Сорочка давно задралась и почти не мешала, но Тесей всё равно сдвинул кружева выше и тронул губами золотистый живот, даже прочертил влажную дорожку посередине, прежде чем Артемида потянула его к себе. Рубашку они расстегнули до половины, дальше не стали тратить время. Он прижался к разгорячённым бёдрам, и она сама подалась к нему, легко приняла почти на всю длину. Она была внутри такая влажная и горячая, что Тесей едва не провалился в оргазм сразу. Кое-как сумел удержаться. Ткнулся лицом в рассыпавшиеся волосы, вдыхая их суховатый, потрясающий запах. Артемида обнимала его и знакомо выгибалась в спине, насаживаясь неторопливо и глубоко. Шёлк под коленом скользил, мешая двигаться, и Тесей сместился, подхватил её одной рукой, чуть приподнял, начиная вбиваться быстрее. Она впилась пальцами в плечи, потом в спину, беззвучно хватая воздух ртом. Долго так не могло продолжаться. Тесей застонал ей на ухо, но она лишь шептала что-то в ответ, дрожа всем телом, потом расслабленно откинулась и закрыла глаза.

Слегка отдышавшись, Тесей заставил её повернуться на бок, чтобы разместиться поудобнее, и привлёк ближе. Они едва соприкасались губами, почти невинно. А потом Артемида прошептала:

— Сколько времени ты потратил зря, глупый старший брат.

Тесей рывком прижал её к себе; надавил на затылок, путаясь в волосах, и поцеловал так, как хотел с самого начала, едва ли не грубо вталкивая язык в рот, обшаривая горячее нежное нёбо. В этот момент Артемида в первый раз застонала, негромко, но глубоко.

Когда Тесей отпустил её, она смахнула с губ ниточку слюны и расслабленно улыбнулась.

— Так мне нравится тоже.

— Ты всё знала, да? — Он провёл пальцами по её скуле, всё ещё очень горячей. — Давно уже.

Она погладила его по щеке, будто передразнивая движение.

— Конечно. Сложно было не заметить. Хотя я не совсем понимаю, почему ты вдруг сделался таким робким…

— Шутишь, да?

Она пожала плечами. Тесей смотрел на неё с восхищённым интересом, как она сама смотрела бы на какую-нибудь особо редкую тварь. Объяснять словами — нечто, судя по всему, в её глазах вполне очевидное — она не пожелала.

— Вставай. Надо подняться наверх.

Заинтригованный неприкрытым обещанием в этих словах, Тесей беспрекословно послушался. Когда Артемида тоже встала, пеньюар остался лежать на диване, как сброшенная шкура диковинного зверя. Сорочка обтекала стройную фигуру, не скрывая ни единой важной детали и как будто даже подчёркивая линии. Не удержавшись, Тесей обхватил сестру за талию, снова прижался, так что она слегка выгнулась, чтобы удержать равновесие. Губы у него горели в ожидании новых поцелуев.

— Мы продолжим у тебя или у меня?

— Вообще-то я приготовила только одну спальню. — Артемида мягко улыбнулась. — Собиралась в любом случае пригласить тебя — чуть позже. — Она вдруг сдвинула брови, словно засомневавшись. — Конечно, если хочешь…

Тесей заставил её замолчать. Когда он разорвал поцелуй, голова кружилась. Артемида смотрела на него блестящими, чуть ошеломлёнными глазами. Вспомнив про упавшую палочку, Тесей подтянул её и, держа как цветок, подал сестре.

— И ещё я сняла внутренние защитные чары. — Вместо палочки она обхватила его руку. — Не знаю, зачем их сохраняли всё это время. Мы давно не дети, ограничения уже ни к чему.

Не успел Тесей моргнуть, как они оказались возле разобранной кровати. На углу, прямо на одеяле, стоял чемодан, и Артемида с неловким смешком переместила его на пол, к шкафу. Когда она выпрямилась, Тесей притянул её ближе, повёл руками по спине.

— Ты так и не сказала, на какой срок уезжаешь.

— На год. Может, на полтора. Я почти закончила подробный маршрут. Могу показать, если хочешь.

— Потом. Я думаю взять ещё несколько дней, побуду здесь подольше — как раз до твоего отъезда. — Он подцепил края сорочки, неторопливо потянул вверх, и Артемида приподняла руки, позволив снять её. Палочки в пальцах уже не было. — И, к слову, ты ведь можешь по возвращении переехать ко мне. Места хватит. Если захочешь, — он очертил пальцем краешек уха — никогда не мог удержаться, — я устрою тебе отдельные комнаты.

— Посмотрим. — Она наклоняла голову в сторону, полностью обнажая изгиб длинной шеи. Тесей убрал выбившуюся прядку, которая единственная осмелилась нарушить эту безупречную линию, и проследил его пальцами сверху донизу, от волос до расслабленного плеча.

Краем глаза он заметил, что они наполовину отражаются в туалетном зеркале, и чуть развернул Артемиду, чтобы она тоже могла полюбоваться; прижался со спины, медленно заскользил руками по телу, накрыл ладонями высокую грудь. У неё действительно были рыжеватые соски, тёмными пятнами выделялись на незагорелой коже. Артемида смотрела на него через зеркало, и в улыбке её было нечто новое.

— Посмотрим, — запоздалым эхом повторил он. Бережно сжал руку на груди, так что Артемида со вздохом прогнулась и чуть шире расставила ноги, а другой достал палочку. — Знаешь, здесь слишком темно. Я хочу тебя видеть.

— Насмотришься ещё. — Она издала смешок, но всерьёз возражать не стала, и Тесей поочерёдно зажёг настенные лампы.

— Нет. Никогда, — сказал он серьёзно. — Это попросту невозможно.

Артемида снова усмехнулась. Он прихватил зубами ухо, зацепив спутанные кудри, и разжал руки. Она развернулась, помогая избавиться от рубашки. Золотой румянец вернулся, на лице тонкой плёнкой выступил пот. Губы потемнели и снова пересохли; Тесей поцеловал их, неспешно, желая прочувствовать вкус. Торопиться некуда. Вся ночь — вся жизнь в их полном распоряжении.

Отпуск будет прекрасным.


End file.
